The First Hybrid book 1: War
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: For ages, the blood fued between vampires and werewolves waged on for centuries. Zero, the first, the original hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf has served the vampires for centuries. Now the Lycans are trying to find a man named Michael Corvin. Its up to Zero, and his partner Selene too save Michael and stop the lycans. OC/harem, Just three girls. Hellsing Elements(Not a lot.)
1. Into the Bloody Night

**Hey readers, and authors, I'm back. Now if some of my Star Wars FAV and followers are reading, I am working on my Star Wars fanfic right now, I am just busy and I'm having trouble with a scene right now, but I will over come it. Now this is my new fanfic for Underworld, obviously. I hope you enjoy, onto it.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Into the bloody night.**

So... hows it going? Wow, I am bad at starting conversations. Okay, let's start with the beginning. In the beginning, like I said, there was a great war, between two clans. They were creatures of mythical tale's, both were very powerful. The first were the Deathdealers, the vampires, they protected the humans, but like all vampires, if exposed by light, they turn to dust... or very crispy bodies that make excellent fire places. Vampires have a very weird appetite, blood, it's their life source, or something like that. I never seen them eat anything besides it, it's help a lot actually, you can see the victims memories, which is cool I guess, I mostly eat meat... But when I'm bored, I drink blood, which isn't half bad once you get use to it.

Okay onto the next clan, or packs. The Lycans, or Werewolves, half human, half wolf. Very fast, very strong, and created by the most powerful werewolf of them all, William Corvinus. Let me start on who that is, and what Lycans are. So there was this man that I never met by the name of Alexander Corvinus, his sons William and Marcus Corvinus were both bitten by Wolf and Bat. Making Marcus the first Vampire and the most powerful, and making William the first and most powerful Werewolf... Honestly I don't know, I fell asleep a lot during these speaches. Now those two were now at war, as Marcus built the Vampire covens, and William the Werewolf clans. The great war, and the Vampires were winning.

Until he came.

His name was Lucian, my greatest friend, and the first Lycan. A human that can turn into a werewolf and back into a human. Your probably wondering who I am, if not, too fucking bad, my name is Zero... Oh are you giving shit about my name? My name makes me feel like a badass... That and I don't remember my original one, no my memories haven't been lost. It's just been a while and I honestly don't care for it, I think my new one is awesome. Plus Marcus and Victor gave it to me. Victor was one of the Vampire elders, or lords, along with two other and probably some other ones that I never met and don't care for. The other two were Marcus, and Amelia this smoken hot vampire chick that is awesome. Usually him, Marcus, and Amelia have this deal that there can only be one vampire elder at a time. So all three had a deal, two of them go into hibernation for a hundred years until the next courting meet starts, and the the next one comes out while the other stay in. The werewolves don't have those, just Alphas, well mostly Lucian. Your probably wondering how I know so much about both breeds.

Well, I was bitten by both.

Let me rephrase, I am both. Both vampire, and werewolf, the first, the actually first hybrid. Want to know how it all started, let's start with the beginning. When I was a teenager, I went out into the forest for a long walk... Hey, my mom always told me there were no such things as werewolves and I never seen one until that night. So I was taking a long walk in the woods, minding my own business, when some fucking giant white wolf came and fucking bit me! Fucking asshole, jeez it hurt like a fucking bitch too. I grabbed a rock and smashed it against the wolf's eye, causing it to let go of me. It let go of me to take care of itself, I tried crawling away, but it put it's massive foot on me. I tried to fight back, but that massive wound on my shoulder was spilling a lot of blood, I mean a lot of blood.

The wolf seem to be fine as it was about to maul at me again. But for some reason, it started sniffing the air and before I knew it, it was gone. I laid there, slowly dying, I knew I was dying because of all the blood escaping my body and I felt really cold. Soon I heard footsteps coming towards me, I turned to the figure but I could see them, it was very blurry, but I did know it was a male from their voice. he started speaking to me.

"Poor mortal, you have succum to William's evil. I should kill you... But I sense something within you. I can feel your soul fighting back. Perhaps you can be a worthy soldier in our ranks. But how can I save you? Wait, thats it."

I didn't know what he was talking about. But all I remember was him grabbing my neck, and two very sharp objects digging into my neck, and then nothing. I woke up the next morning to see myself in a very comfortable bed, I notice that my bite wounds were completely healed, except for a minor scar which was fine. One of female guards digged it, and by that I mean she beat me to a pulp when I hit on her, eh I tried. It wasn't soon is when some weird Hungarian guy came into the quarters and introduced himself, Victor, one of the Vampire elders. He told me how I was attacked by a werewolf, thanks for telling me mom! Anyways, he told me how I was saved by a group of vampires.

I was really thankful of them, but I asked him what happen to me. He said that I was turning into a werewolf thanks to the werewolf, and the only way to save me was to drink my blood and turn me. he told me, instead of dying like most have, I became something more, a hybrid. Like I said, half werewolf, half vampire... And hundred percent badass! He told me that he could teach me the way of being a vampire, if I joined his ranks. I thought about it, and then I saw a bunch of vampire women and instantly said yes. I was now the vampires Hybrid soldier, and only, that was also the day I met my newest friend, Lucian. Victor told me that Lucian could teach me how to control my werewolf side, so it was a great day. During my years I made some discoveries, one, Victor's daughter Sonya is smoken hot, but I didn't want to get on her, Victor's, and Lucian's badside. And one last thing, my transformation... Or transformations. For some reason, while me and Victor were training, I had a massive headache, my body was over heating, smell a lot of blood, and I could hear lots of shit. I realized my body was breaking apart, but my bones were reshaping, I started growing wings, and my body turned black with small fur. That's where I learned of my Vampire form, full on bat, covered with black fur, large ass wings, giant bat eats that helped me hear from miles away, and had a bat like face with echolocation.

That wasn't even the beginning, I had razor like speed with that form. But that was nothing compared to me Werewolf form. When Lucian was training me, my body, like I said before, had a massive reshape, my bones reshaped itself, and before I knew it, my body became one like a werewolf. My fur was black as night, and I looked amazing, problem was I couldn't control myself at first, I went really berserk. I started attacking everyone, it took Victor to take me down. It took a Lycan Lucian to take me down in Werewolf state. I reverted back to normal, they said that was bad, but sooner or later I will gain control of them, and did I ever. So, the war still rains, ever since then I fought werewolves, even renegade vampires just for fun, all with my smoken hot partner... Selene.

This is our adventure... And boy is it a long one.

**(New York, 2002)**

In the city that never sleeps, the citizens of New York walked around in the pouring down rain, their umbrellas or newspapers covered their heads. Above them, in a old bell tower that is really not needed and should be taken down, stood a woman, she was leathered in a black jacket, pants, coat, boots, and hair, all dark. She had pale skin, and very bright blue eyes, she stood on top of the balcony, well crouched on the ledge of the balcony. She was doing something people call, monolouging.

_"The war had all but ground to a halt in a blink of an eye. Lucian, the mo-"_

"Selene!"

_"... The most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan. Had finally be-"_

"Selene!"

_"... had finally been killed. Victory it seemed to be in our grasp. The ver-"_

"Selene get the fuck down here!"

_"... The very birth right of the vampires. Nearly six centuries have passed since that night. Yet the ancient blo-"_

"Selene what are you doing up there?!"

"Oh my god!" The woman Selene cursed to herself. She pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"You know, there's a reason why we have walkie talkies." Selene whispered, taking her finger off the link.

"Yeah, and there's also a reason why we don't crouch on ledges on top of old bell towers. So we don't jump off and catch peoples attention." A male voice retorted. Selene scoffed and turned off her walkie talkie.

_"Yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave."_

"Selene, we have a mission, hurry up with your monolouge!" The male voice shouted in the walkie talkie. Selene groaned in irritation and took out her walkie talking.

"Yeah, I am doing the mission. It's called recon Zero, look it up." Selene said.

"You know I don't read Selene!" The person Zero said back. Selene ignored him and looked over at the other tower, she saw the other Deathdealer with her taking pictures, she realized he must have found the target.

"You know, the more you ignore me, the more I think you want me!" Zero shouted up to her. Selene ignored him as she saw two figures walk threw the crowds towards their destination. She looked at the other Deathdealer as he did the same, both nodded at each other. The other vampire jumped from his balcony and into the crowd.

"What? How did no one see him?" Zero asked through his walkie talkie. Selene ignored him as she jumped off her balcony, falling gracefully to the ground. She landed perfectly on the ground, without making a spider web in the stone, unlike her partner who everytime he falls off a balcony, has the tendency to fall on his head.

"Oh you big show off."

Selene scoffed and turned to her partner. Her partner was a man, stood at 6'4, wore a black open jacket with a black shirt in it. He wore regular jeans like most people, and black military boots, black fingerless gloves on his nahds, on his belt were two pistols, one black and the other silver, both were stainless steel, and at the handles the end were curved. His face was pale like her's, but his hair was ghost white, with ocean blue eyes, on his head was a cap that he had tight around his head. He wore small glasses with orange lenses, and he had a psychotic grin on his face, showing his sharp fangs.

"Is it just me, or are you falling for me Selene?" The man asked, Selene scoffed, that was her partner, Zero the Hybrid. One of the vampires best and only hybrids, and the most annoying. Ever since Victor appointed them teammates, they argued all the time, but were the best, that's why Victor sometimes gave them the dirty missions that would cost them their lives. She started walking as her partner followed, Zero looked at his partner, noticing her stoic expression.

"Jeez, you need to lighten up Selene. Want some of my blood, it helps?" Zero asked, rolling up his sleeve and showing his wrist.

"I rather not." Selene said, pushing his wrist away, she rather stay vampire, and not into a maniac like Zero, yeah he may not look like it. People always consider him an idiot, but people, like Selene, when they see Zero in action he's either really pissed, hungry for action, or just plain out crazy. Zero rolled his sleeve back up and put his hands into his pocket. They slowly followed the two man in front of them, but not to close, thanks to Zero, Selene scent was covered by Zero's scent.

"Jeez, it's just a mission dealing with two lycans, how hard can that be?" Zero asked, walking forward, the rain pounding on top of his cap. He knew the two were lycans because of their smell, the smell of blood, wolves, and a hint of shit... Wonder why?

"If you ever realized Zero, these two are after someone." Selene said, Zero turned his head at her.

"And how do you know?" Zero asked.

"Well, the fact that they keep following that man." Selene said, looking ahead of her. Zero followed where she was looking and she was right. The two lycans were following a man, Zero watched as the man entered the underground subway entrance and as the Lycan's followed. Zero and Selene entered the subway, while seeing one of the other vampires. Zero and Selene walked over to one of the pillars, leaning on them. Selene watched as the man walked past the pillar, but before getting a good look of the man.

He stood at 6'3, had brown hair, and brown colored eyes. Both Selene and the man stared at each other for a moment before Selene looked away, the man sighing to himself and walking away from them. Zero followed the man as he walked away, Zero started grinning like crazy, he turned to his partner, Selene looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Oh you and him are the perfect couple." Zero said, chuckling. Selene scoffed at her partners attempt at joking.

"He's human Zero, it wouldn't work out." Selene said.

"Yeah, and I turned Seras and Yuuki into vampires and it totally worked out." Zero said.

"They keep calling you master." Selene said, glaring at her idiot partner.

"Your point?" Zero asked, before she could even think of shooting her partner in the head, gunshots were fired. Selene pulled out her pistol as Zero pulled out his twin guns. The guns started glowing, as if they were alive and ready for a fight. Zero twirled the guns as his grin became larger, he looked around the pillar to see the lycans hold sub machine guns and firing them.

"Oh it feels so good to be me right now. And so bad to be them right now." Zero said, he looked out of the pillar to look for his targets, aiming his guns and ready to fire... Only to receive a bullet to the head. Zero's upper torso was sent flying back. Zero stopped himself from flying even more and aimed his guns without even looking. He pulled the trigger, firing off a dozen rounds, he stopped firing when he heard a man scream. Zero leaned back up, smiling in victory at seeing the now dead lycan... Only to see that both Lycan's were gone, and a dozen bullet holes in the train side, Zero realized, who did he shoot?

"Ah! Someone shot me in the shoulder!"

Oh, thats who.

"Sorry about that!" Zero yelled over the gunshots.

"You are the worst shooter ever!" Selene yelled over the gunfire, Zero hid behind the pillar with her.

"Yeah, and you give blowjobs!" Zero retorted back, all he got was silence. He notice the dark glare Selene was giving him.

"Too far?" Zero asked, Selene aimed her gun at Zero's head and pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced Zero's head... And did it hurt like hell.

"Yep, too far." Zero groaned, he decided to get the bullet's out and began to growl. Moments later, bullet's fell out of Zero's head and onto the concrete. The hole in Zero's head healed as it closed up, Zero sighed in relief.

"Better?" Selene asked, Zero took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He reopened them, revealing his now blood red eyes.

"Better." Zero, they heard gunshots behind them and turned to see the other vampire with them, shooting at the lycans. One of the lycan soldier's shot right at him, this time piercing the Vampire's shoulder and chest. Zero and Selene watched as their comrade fell to the floor, he started screaming as the inside of his body started burning blue, his eyes burning as his body burned to a crisp. After all that, Zero had one thing to say, or ask.

"Kinda anticlimatic, don't you think Selene? Selene?" Zero looked back to see his partner already in action, shooting one of the lycan's who was trying to grab and take the guy that was staring at Selene before.

Zero looked between Selene and the other lycan that was shooting at him, Selene, lycan, Selene, lycan, Selene, lycan who is now being chased by one of the other vampire soldiers... Selene it is. Zero chased after his hot yet cold partner into the dark tunnel. He saw her enter in an old passageway, he followed after her, keeping his distance just in case the lycan was trying to sneak attack her. Zero entered the passageway to see Selene fall down into a hole, near it was a trail of blood. Zero could smell the blood of lycan, he walked past it and into the rabbit hole, hopefully into Wonderland, and then he can eat all the people there.

Anyways, Zero landed perfectly on the ground... Of course, if you count a little spider web beneath him and into the concrete perfect, then yes. He dusted himself off and looked around for his partner. Until he saw her at the other end of the tunnel, and the lycan behind her with a gun aimed at her head, an-Oh shit! Zero used his razor like speed as the lycan pulled the trigger. Zero ran past him and right in front of Selene, his arms out as the bullets soared through the air and into Zero's back, causing him to wince in pain, a lot.

Selene turned around with her gun out to shoot the lycan, only to see her partner right in front of her with blood spilling from his back, his face showed pain, lots of it. Zero turned his head to the left, Selene knew what he wanted and put her gun on his shoulder, pulling the trigger and firing. The lycan screamed in pain as the bullets pierced his body, he fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Selene walked past Zero and towards the lycan, putting her boot on his chest. She shot two more rounds in the lycans heart, killing it. She looked back at her partner who was now grunting, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Selene asked, she may think her partner is annoying a lot, but he is still her partner.

"Yeah, those bullet's hurt a lot more then I thought." Zero said, sighing in relief as the bullets fell out of his back and onto the concrete. Selene walked away from Zero and notice the lycan's pistol, she picked it up and unloaded the magazine. She was shock at what she saw in them, ultra violet ammunition. She felt Zero crouch down next to her.

"Selene, I may not be the smartest person. But correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't thos-"

"Ultra violet ammunition." Selene finished for Zero.

"... Well fuck." Zero cursed, he looked at Selene and open his mouth, but a howl cut him off. Both knew it was the other lycan, Zero looked at Selene.

"Would you like to pull the trigger or should I?" Zero asked.

"Out of bullets." Selene said, holding put her empty gun.

"So me then?" Zero asked, Selene pulled out four circular disk.

"I have a better idea." Selene said, Zero smirked and held out his fist.

"Fist bump!" Zero said, Selene raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, high five!" Zero said, opening his fist into a hand. They heard the lycan land in the tunnel with them.

"You know I don't like high fives and fist bumps." Selene said, turning around and throwing the disk, and if one could slow down time, they would see blades come out of the sides of the disc.

"You are no fun." Zero said, crossing his arms, watching as the lycan was sent back from the discs.

"Time to go." Selene said, bolting down the tunnel.

"You use to be so much fun in the eighteen hundreds." Zero muttered under his breath, running after her, the lycan on his tail. They ran down another long fricken tunnel until they saw an old door. Selene, using her vampire strength, broke it, Zero following after her as both hid behind a pillar, Zero hovering Selene.

"Why do you do this?" Selene whispered.

"Because I can cover your scent." Zero whispered back, looking back at the door from where they came from. He sniffed the air, but smelt nothing.

"I think he's gone." Zero said, stepping away from Selene. "By the way, you didn't want me near you because you can't handle my awesomeness."

"You mean I can't handle your stench." Selene said.

"Oh burn." Zero joked, he may have just been burn, but he still cared for his partner, plus it's rare for her to joke. So he takes it as a natural treasure when she jokes. Selene rolled her eyes at her partners trying to be funny. Her attention was then turned to the sound of howling and laughter, she looked to see a bar gate, cutting her off from the howling and laughing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zero asked.

"Lycans." Selene said, they then heard the howl of the lycan heading towards them. Zero smiled, in a flash, he had Selene in his arms bridal style, catching her off guard.

"Time to go." Zero said, using his speed, he ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust. The lycan finally made it into the room, only to find nothing, unaware of the red blue that sped past him and down the hallway.

**(Outside)**

Outside the subway, a red blur stopped by the side of the street, revealing Zero and a dazed Selene, her hair was messy, she shook herself, than glared at her partner.

"I hate it when you do that." Selene whispered harshly.

"I and love it when your close to me." Zero said, grinning at her. He looked over and into his hand. Selene followed and saw what he had, the pistol with the ultrao violet ammunition.

"You grabbed it?" Selene asked, Zero shook his head.

"Yep, got it on the way out. Let's head back to the Coven." Zero said.

"Right." Selene said, and with that, Zero was off again.

**(Subway tunnels)**

If Selene and Zero found a way through the bars, they would've saw a group of men cheering and roaring. In the center stood two lycan's, fighting each other. The man cheered as the lycan's snarled and clawed at each other. Before anyone could cheer or claw at each other, a gun shot was heard across the room. The lycan's stopped fighting and turned to one of the entrances in the room. Standing there at the entrance of the tunnel stood a man, in is hand was a shot gun, aimed in the air.

He stood at 6'3, had long blood hair, ending at his shoulders, his eyes were light blue, he had a beard, no shirt, showing his hairy chest, wearing black pants, boots, and a coat. He set the shot gun down and walked into the room, glaring at each and every lycan.

"Is this how you want to live?" The man said, staring at each man with cold eyes, the lycan in the center transformed back to normal, showing a man with long black hair, and man with short brown hair.

"Like animals?" The man asked, no one responded, they were either afraid of the man or rather not questioning him, and why would they.

He was Lucian, the leader of the lycans.

"There's going to be a lot of changes." Lucian said, he looked at the two bloody, naked men. "Put some clothes on would you?" Lucian said, he turned and walked out of the room.

**(Vampire Coven)**

Inside one of the many vampire covens, a giant ass mansion. But if one walked in, you would be the ocupants buffae. These people were the Deathdealers, or vampires. the vampires stood around, drinking blood and what not. They heard the door open, or kick open, by... Oh yes, but to the people, oh no.

"Zero in the house... Or coven... Something like that!" Zero cheered, his arms out. Selene walked past him and into the mansion. She walked past everyone and into another room, Zero following. She walked into the training room and into the corner of the room where the coven's gun expert, Kahn, was currently working on a saigon shotgun when Selene entered his armory. Zero entered the room and followed after Selene. Selene walked to Kahn's desk and slammed a pistol on his desk. At first, Kahn was skeptical, it wasn't the first time Selene put a gun that she wanted him to test out, but the fact that the pistol mag had blue bullets in it intrigued him, he looked at Selene.

"We have a problem."

Zero decided not to make everything dramatic.

"Honk, honk."

Kahn watched as Selene eyes widen at first, a very bright blush appear on her face. Before she turned around and shot her partner in the stomach, getting revenge for him feeling her ass.

"Worth it." Her hybrid friend responded. Kahn sighed in irritation.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**And done, this was good. So yeah, some parody, if you think it isn't funny I hold no grudge, but I hope you enjoy. There is a harem but not a super one, just four girls. Here they are, or some.**

**Selene(What? I can try this)**

**Vampire(Won't tell)**

**Vampire(Again, won't tell)**

**and Lycan oc(What? Lycan's can have some love too.)**

**And that is all. Yes, there is humor, just from Zero, on one else. Maybe a burn from Selene but she will be seriously about it. No, Zero isn't a Gary-stu, he can be defeated, there are four people that can defeat him, you already saw two of them but the rest is secret. The lense for Zero are Alucards from Hellsing, why? Because Hellsing is awesome. Zero doesn't have the guns, or the powers of Alucard, so he is not an OC Alucard, but he does have one thing, his regeneration. I mean the way Alucard regenerates and that is it, and no Alucard enemies, besides two, and you'll see why. ****So I hope you enjoy, please review, Pm for ideas, etc. Until next time.**


	2. The Start of the Hunt

**Hey everybody, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. I hope this makes up for it. Now onto the responses.**

**DCMatriXHunter: Thank you, and yes. It was Yuki and Seras... (Zero appears next to 0mega.)**

**Zero: "Told ya, you should've kept a secret until this chapter.**

**Omega: "Shut up Zero!" 0mega said, pulling out a pistol and blowing off his head. "Okay, moving on, and thank you for reading.)**

**SPARTAN-626: Thank you for the ideas by the way, Yuuki is one of the Main character from the Anime Vampire Knight basically, I will have flashbacks on how Zero met Yuuki and Seras and made them vampires. Until then, thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Guest 1: I don't know whose hot, is the story?**

**Guest 2: Excited aren't you?**

**Guest 3: Thank you.**

**Guest 4: Thank you and they are.**

**Zero: I can't see!"**

**Omega: "You have no head!"**

**Also I've decided to change from four girls to three, so just Selene, Seras, and Yuuki. I think this would work out. I apologize, but I won't change my mind on this.**

**Okay, onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Start of the Hunt**

**(Vampire Coven)**

Selene leaned on the side of the door, waiting for Kahn to finish examining the bullets. Meanwhile, Zero was finishing patching his stomach up, bandages wrapped around his midsection. He glared at Selene, pointing his finger at her.

"You know, I got to eat too." Zero said, Selene glared at him.

"Next time don't get a feel on me." Selene said, Zero's glare was gone, replaced with a crazy ass grin.

"It's not my fault your ass is bigger than your breasts." Zero said, Selene gasped, her face bright red. Everyone winced as Selene continued to beat Zero, in the most comical way. Even for being a couple thousand year old fighters, it never stop to amaze them that these two were the best at killing lycans. As Selene was done beating Zero, she looked back at Kahn. While Zero stood back up, dusting himself off.

"Selene, if it makes you feel better. I think your ass is way better than your breasts. Great feel, though I love you double D's. It's hard to choose."." Zero said, snickering. Selene's eyes widen for a second. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to ignore you now." Selene said, turning her back to Zero.

"Aw come on Selene, come on." Zero said, he nudged his shoulder against Selene's shoulder. But she ignored him, he kept doing it several times, until he realized she wasn't going to budge, he gave up.

"Man you hold a grudge. That what makes me love you girl. Just as I love my servan-"

"Master!"

"Speak of the little sexy vixens." Zero said, before he felt a pair of arms hug him, and two very soft yet big breasts press against his chest. He turned around to come face to face with his slav-servants, that what they are, Seras Victoria, and Yuki Kuran. Seras was a young woman in her twenties, with light blue eyes and light blonde hair that ended in a curve at her neck. She wore a small uniform that hugged her body, and her Double D-cup breasts. Yuki Kuran was an eighteen year old girl, with long brown hair that ended at her waist. She had large brown eyes, and her choice, for some reason that Zero couldn't understand, of clothing was some sort of school skirt and a button up shirt that was all black.

The two servants of the hybrid tackled him, squeezing the undead life out of him. But he was too busy feeling their breasts push against his chest and back, grinning like a madman.

"Hello girls, I missed you too." Zero cooed, petting their heads, both vampires purred in return. Selene rolled her eyes as she waited for Khan to finish his examination on the gun. She heard Zero sniffing, and then heard him whine like a dog.

"What's wrong?" Selene asked, looking at her partner.

"Queen Sparkles of the glee club is here." Zero said, looking at the door, Selene groaned. She only knew one person that Zero would call that, the suppose leader of the Coven while the real leaders are in dormant, the most annoying person she knew, yes even more annoying than Zero.

Kraven.

Kraven walked into the room with his several body guards, glaring at Zero and Selene. He walked over to them, crossing his arms.

"What happened?" Kraven 'asked' like an ass. Zero smirked, putting an arm around Selene.

"Well you see Sparkles. Me and Selene were on a date, when we were attacked by three werewolves. I killed them, and then me and Selene preceded to have sex in the ca-Oof!" Zero groaned as Selene elbowed him in the gut. Zero was sent on his knees, holding his chest.

"... I deserve that." Zero groaned, Selene glared at him.

"You deserve a lot worse, trust me."

"I'll have to run a few tests." Kahn said, looking at one of the bullets. "It's definitely radiated fluid of some sort."

"What gave that off? The blue water in the bullet?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Ultra Violet Ammunition." Selene answered.

"Basically smurf jizz." Zero said, Selene looked at him.

"... Do you ever hear what is coming out of your mouth?"

"Do you?" Zero asked, Selene glared at Zero.

"Daylight harnessed as weapon." Khan said.

"No, if it was, it would be yellow... like pee." Zero said, Selene slapped her forehead.

"By god, you are an idiot."

"It took you that long to realize it?" Zero asked in mock shock, Selene kicked Zero in the head.

"Goddammit! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being an idiot!" Selene growled.

"Takes one to know one." Zero growled, butting heads with Selene. Both had red eyes glaring at each other, everyone besides Kraven backed away, knowing what the two are capable of.

"You two expect me to believe that a mangy animal came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill vampires?" Kraven asked, both vampire and hybrid looked at the leader.

"... No, we expect you to fuck off." Zero said, crossing his arms. Kraven glared at Zero, getting up in his face.

"You better watch yourself dog, I am the lead-"

"Temporary leader of this Coven, you may lead the others but not me, Selene, and my servants. As long as I live, you don't control us Queen Sparkles." Zero interrupted, smirking while Seras and Yuuki were giggling, and Selene tried to keep a smirk from coming up. Even for being the biggest idiot she ever met, Zero always had her back, especially when Kraven stared at her.

"No, I'm betting its military." Khan interjected, gaining the others attention. "Something they stole. Some sort of high tech tracer round." The gun expert said.

"Look, I don't care where they got these things. Rigel is dead, and Nathaniel could still be out there."

"Oh he's probably dead. I mean I doubt the werewolves let him live. So yeah, he's probably somewhere rotting... Who knows."

"We should gather the Death Dealers and head back down there in force." Selene ordered.

"I second that!" Zero howled, pulling out his guns. "Let's kick some doggy ass!"

"Absolutely not." Kraven interrupted.

"Kill joy."

"Not now, not for random incursion."

"Incursion? They have bullets that can kill you, permanently." Zero said.

"What do you care? You can't be killed." Kraven said.

"Maybe not, but Selene can. And nobody hurts Selene while I'm around." Zero said, putting an arm around the vampiress. Selene couldn't stop the blush on her face, while Kraven rolled his eyes.

"How cute, the beauty and the freak." Kraven said, glaring at Zero, "Besides the Awakening is only a few days off."

"Something that is really boring." Zero interjected.

"And this house is in a state of unrest as it is."

"It's not our fault, that half the people here are jumpy." Zero said.

"And random? They opened fire on us in full view of public." Selene said.

"Did anyone die besides the two vampires. I feel like that everyone got hurt and didn't die, it's weird now that i think about it... Do we have terrible shooters?" Zero asked.

"And from the commotion we heard down in that tunnel-"

"You said yourself, you didn't actually see anything." Kraven interrupted.

"Yeah, because we made up the howling in tunnels." Zero said sarcastically, as he pulled out a tape recorder. "I even recorded it for this special moment, something I have no idea would happen." Zero said, playing the howling and laughter, but Kraven wasn't entirely convinced.

"I'm sure your little made up noise-"

"MADE UP?!"

"But we have other important things to worry about." Kraven said, it wasn't until moments later that Seras, Yuuki, and Khan were holding Zero with all their strength, but it wasn't enough. But one hand on Zero's hand stopped him, he looked at Selene, and saw her silent plea to stop. With a huff, he backed down, while the three vampires rested, nearly sweating.

"Look Kraven, I know what I heard and I know what my gut is telling me and I am telling you, there could be dozen of Lycans down there. Who knows, maybe more, hundreds." Selene said, glaring at Kraven.

"We hunted them to the brink of extinction."

"How do we know? Do we keep an eye on them? Do we have a max number of how many there are. I think we're basing on what we did than actually knowing."

"Kraven's right Selene."

"Kiss ass."

"There's not been a den of that magnitude for centuries."

"A century is day for us people. We don't age, anything can change." Zero said.

"Not since the days of Lucian." Khan said, this time Zero stayed silent, for good reasons.

"I know that Khan, but I've rather have you prove me wrong by checking it out." Selene said, Khan and Kraven looked at each other. After a moment, Kraven came to a conclusion.

"Very well, have your men tighten things up."

"OH! Okay, so it takes a stare down to convince you but not the other obvious evidence we gave you. You fucking prick."

"I'll have Soren assemble a search team." Kraven ordered, shocking Selene.

"No, I want to lead the team myself."

"Absolutely not." Kraven said, "Soren will handle it."

"Yes, trust the whipping boy... Yeah I'm looking at you Whiplash." Zero said, smirking at the annoyed Death Dealer, he hated that nickname. Kraven looked at Khan, a mocked expression on his face.

"Hundreds, really?"

"Yes, really asshole." Zero mocked, Selene glared at Kraven, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Kraven.

"You son of a bit-"

"Selene." Zero cut her off, putting his hand on her arm and the other around her waist.

"As much as I want to watch you kill werewolves, you need to rest, you're more tired than you expect. Come on, let Sparkles and the Glee club handle it." Zero said, Selene glared at Kraven, before surrendering and putting the gun down.

"Viktor would believe me." Selene said, Zero let go of her as she walked out of the room, before being followed by Seras and Yuuki. Zero watched them go, before he noticed one of the vampiress, Erika walk up to Kraven.

"I'd never dream of treating you like that." Erika said, Zero rolled his eyes.

"Bitch." Zero thought, while Erika was pretty, Selene, Seras, and Yuuki beat her by a landslide. Kraven smiled at her.

"Of course you wouldn't, not by a long run. Make sure she's dressed and ready for the arrival of her guest, and you." Kraven growled, glaring at Zero.

"While you may be Selene's pet dog, and Viktor favorite warrior. As long as I am in charge, -"

"In charge? In charge of what? The glee club? While you may command everyone else, I don't listen to bastards. Now excuse me while I see my mistress." Zero said, turning around and walking away. But before he gets far, a hand was on his shoulder, he looked over to see Kraven.

"You may protect Selene, but you won't always be there fo-GAH!" Kraven cried as Zero grabbed the vampire's arm, breaking it.

"I will protect as long as my undead life lives. So I will never let you touch her, not her face, her lips, her chest, her ears, her legs, her ass, everything. You will not touch her." Zero growled, letting go of Kraven and walking out of the room.

**(Underground Tunnels)**

In one of the tunnels, was a walking, tired, naked as the day he was born, man. The man was covered in blood, but on his chest were several discs. Raze was tired, he had looked everywhere for the vampire and the hybrid, but they got away from him. Dam that hybrid, damn him to hell! Raze noticed one of his fallen comrades on the ground lifeless, grabbing the man he walked through the tunnels, ready to report to Lucian.

**(Vampire Coven)**

Selene sat on her chair, typing on her computer, across from her Zero sat in one of the arm chairs, sleeping. She could understand and would love nothing more but to sleep, but she couldn't since she needed to figure this whole ordeal out. Meanwhile Yuuki and Seras were picking out dresses for her, she appreciated the two caring for her, but she wasn't into dresses. And she had Zero to blame for it.

"Oh how about this one Mistress Selene, this one makes you little very beautiful." Seras said, pulling out a red dress. While indeed pretty, the problem was it was see through, something she rather not wear.

"Thank you Seras, but no thank you." Selene said, Seras deflated in defeat. Yuuki continued as she pulled out another dress, it was a slim black dress.

"How about this one Mistress, I'm sure Zero would think you would look beautiful in it." Yuuki said, Selene smirked.

"He thinks I would look beautiful wearing a diaper." Selene said, the three girls shared a laugh, but Zero continued to sleep, his head rested on his hand as a small snoring escaped his throat.

"She's not wrong you know." The voice of Erika said, walking into the room. All three girls looked at her, but Selene ignored her and continued the work on her computer. While the other two glared at the vampiress.

"You shouldn't be walking into the Mistress's room without knocking it is rude." Seras said, Erika ignored her as she walked past them and towards one of Selene's mirrors, inspecting the dress in her hand.

"Oh yes, you should definitely wear this one, it's perfect." Erika said, Selene looked at the dress, it was smaller than the ones she had and it revealed more.

"... I rather wear the one Seras offered."

"YAY!"

"Being sarcastic Seras."

"Aw." Seras moaned, deflating in defeat once more. Yuuki giggled and Selene smirked, before going back to her work. Erika rolled her eyes as she looked at the dress. Selene looked at the pictures that she got from Rigel's camera that she took while he was... dying... Yeah. She looked at one specific picture, one that showed the two Lycans walking through the rain, but it wasn't them that caught her attention, it was who was in the corner of the picture. Enhancing the picture, she saw it was the male man that Zero made fun of. She wondered why the Lycans were chasing him, what made him special.

"Why were they after you?" Selene asked herself out loud, loud enough for Erika to hear. She walked over to see what Selene was looking at, that's when she saw the man.

"He's attractive... for a human." Erika said, Selene rolled her eyes.

"Whose attractive?" The voice of Kraven asked as he walked in the room.

"There is such thing as knocki-"

"I could care less." Kraven said, making Seras stick her tongue at him. Erika stood up and walked away from both the vampires, walking out of the room. Kraven stared outside the window, staring at the cold night, while Selene focused on her computer.

"You know I was planning on having you at my side this evening." Kraven said.

"Take Erika, she's dying to be at your side." Selene said, not taking her eyes off the computer, "Besides, Zero wouldn't like that."

"Like I care what that idiotic dog thinks." Kraven said, a sudden click and Seras and Yuuki were infront of Kraven. A rifle was in Seras's hand while Yuuki aimed one of Zero's gun at the temporary leader, glaring at him.

"Repeat what you said, and your brain would be all over the wall." Seras said, venom in her voice.

"Don't you dare disrespect the master." Yuuki growled, Selene looked at the two.

"Seras, Yuuki, back down." The vampires ordered, both servants glared at Kraven one last time before backing off, looking for a dress for Selene. Kraven rolled his eyes, but he noticed Selene's glare.

"What?"

"You know he may transform into a werewolf. But Zero is one of the most loyal persons in this entire coven, hell better than anyone I have met." Selene said, she knew Zero to heart. Even while she is rude to him, he would take bullets, rockets, swords, hell even a nuke just for her. It made her realized how much that idiot of hers cares. Kraven couldn't help but notice the look of affection she had when she stared at the sleeping hybrid, and it made him infuriated. What did that mutt have that he didn't? He was the Leader of the Coven, with a flick of a wrist he could give Selene everything.

"You know you take this warrior business far too seriously."

"Blame Zero for that, I guessed he rubbed up off me." Selene said.

"You can't undo the past, no matter how many you kill." Kraven said, walking up to her, leaning in closer to her, something Selene didn't like. She wished Zero was awake, he has a way of dealing with Kraven. But unfortunately the hybrid was deep in sleep, only he can wake himself up, something she learned a long time ago. She wondered if he was dreaming about her... Wait what?"

"And besides Selene, whats the point in being immortal if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life?" Kraven asked, Selene didn't like where this was going so she changed the subject.

"Do you see this human?" She asked, pointing at the human mortal. Kraven sighed, but he looked at the human.

"What of him?" Kraven asked.

"I can't be positive, but I'm beginning to think the Lycans have-"

"At last." Kraven interrupted, looking outside to see several limousines. He smiled before walking away.

"Put on something elegant, and be quick about it, and wake up your dog." Kraven ordered.

"What do you think we're doing?" Yuuki asked.

"Being lazy like your master." Kraven said, both girls hissed at Kraven.

"Kraven I'm serious." Selene said, "I think they were following him."

"Other than food, why would Lycans stalk a human?" The Vampire asked, Selene sighed, she didn't have an answer for that one, but she still wondered.

"I don't know." She said, Kraven sighed, walking out of the room.

"You know he's right about master." Yuuki said, gaining the others attention.

"Right about him being lazy? Because that's not true." Seras said.

"I know that, I mean we have to wake him up." Yuuki said, poking the sleeping hybrid, all it did was make Zero stir in his sleep.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" Seras asked, standing on the other side of the chair, poking Zero. Before the two start poking the Hybrid in rabid motion in the most cartoonish way possible. Selene couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure he is dreaming about us three having a party on a beach while wearing very revealing bikinis. Feeding him meat and blood, and covered in it." Selene said, both girls sweat dropped at imagining it, before blushing madly.

"Our master has weird fantasies." Seras said, Yuuki agreed.

"He's Zero, what did you expect." Selene said, all three girls stared at each other, before laughing out loud. While they were doing that Zero continued to sleep. He wished he could have a fantasy, but unfortunately he was having a nightmare.

**(Dream)**

"Wake up demon."

Zero groaned as he woke up, hearing the sound of fire and howling. Opening his eyes, he noticed that all around was a burning castle, and around him were werewolves, their blood red eyes glaring into his soul. Zero turned his attention to the man that held him by his collar, blood flowed from his chest as the stake was deep in his chest.

"You now lay upon the blood soaked ruin of the once former castle of the Death Dealers. For years you protected them from my kind, when you are of both. You failed to protect them, castles plundered, dominions destroyed, servants destroyed, and vampires and werewolves killed all to end the hellfire that your master wished to cover the world." The man said, glaring into Zero's soul, if he had one. Zero remained quiet, listening to the man.

"You promised him you would protect her, and you promised me. But no, you just stood there while she burned! You did nothing you pathetic whelp!" The man yelled, he punched Zero in the chest, pushing the stake deeper into Zero's chest. Zero spat out blood as he felt pain envelop his body, while the werewolves howled in victory, but somehow the man was loud enough to yell over them.

"What say you monster, demon, devil conceived by the blackest womb?! What say you now?!" The man asked, Zero remained silent, the wolves howling died down as silence filled the air. Zero stared at the man with blood red eyes.

"... I plowed your mother." Zero finally said, the man glared at him.

"My mother is dead!"

"I know." Zero gasped, the man growled before he raised his fist high.

"You will pay for not protecting Sonja!" The man roared, before striking down, the stake finally stabbing Zero's heart.

**(Real World)**

Zero's eyes shot open, he sat there, realizing it was just a dream, or a nightmare. Zero felt something drip on his hand, looking down he looked to see blood on it. Before he felt it slide down his cheek, touching his cheek, he saw blood on his hands. He had realized he had been crying, his eyes red from the dream. He noticed Selene was behind her desk on her computer while Seras and Yuuki were checking out dresses and a suit.

"A dream, just a dream." Zero mumbled to himself. Selene, now noticing Zero was awake, saw the blood drip down her eyes. She had only seen him cry once, and that was a long time ago, and it was a moment like this that he did.

"Zero, are you okay?" Selene asked, gaining Seras and Yuuki's attention. Zero looked at her, wiping the tears away.

"Um yes, I was just having a bad dream about bad food." Zero lied, something Selene noticed. But she wouldn't push Zero, he wasn't someone you can just ask and he would tell unless he wanted too, or she showed him her body, and she wouldn't do the second one.

"So, enough about me, what's going on." Zero asked, changing the subject. Seras and Yuuki appeared in front with a tuxedo.

"Oh master, we believe you would look great in this suit." Seras said, Zero stared at the suit, before chuckling, pushing it away.

"No thanks girls, like Selene, I hate wearing stuff like that. I feel like you rubbed off on me." Zero said, both girls pouted as Zero walked past the girls and towards Selene. He looked at her computer, noticing she had a file of a mortal man, that was until he recognized the man.

"Selene, I know you like the guy, but I didn't think you would stalk him." Zero joked, only to receive a playful punch from Selene.

"I'm not, but I believe the Lycans are after this Michael Corvin." Selene said, Zero looked at the picture.

"Wonder why?"

"I have no idea, but I need to know." Selene said, but before she could do anything, Seras walked over to the two.

"But master, mistress, the party is starting right now and everyone will want you down there." Seras said, Zero smirked.

"Hold on, the party is starting now and you are up here?" Zero asked, Selene nodded, "Does Kraven think you are getting ready?"

"Possibly, why?" Selene asked, she saw Zero smirk turn into crazy grin.

"So then, why don't you and me go check this Corvin guy out, kill some werewolves, and proceed to have sex in the car." Zero said.

"I won't do the last one."

"Alright but are we still going to do the other two?" Zero asked hopefully, Selene smirked as she pulled out her jacket and gun.

"Definitely." Selene said, Zero grinned as he holstered his gun.

"Awesome." The Hybrid said, both walked out of the room.

"Wait master." Zero turned around to see his girls with puppy eyes.

"What about us?" Yuuki asked, Zero smiled, patting their heads.

"Enjoy the party, me and Selene will be right back." Zero said, walking away. Both girls looked at each other before shrugging, waving at the two.

"Good luck master." Both said, Zero gave off a salute, turning the corner. They entered the garage where they got a variety of cars. Selene was about to grab a pair of keys when Zero snatched another pair from her, walking towards one of the cars.

"Excuse me, but who said you can drive?" Selene asked, Zero grinned, unlocking the door, he hopped into the driver seat, turning the car on.

"Me, now get in and strap in. We're going in style." Zero said, Selene groaned as she hopped into the other seat. Zero turned on the car, revving up the engine, before speeding off into the night. Back in the coven, Kraven walked into Selene's room, he just got the news that Selene and Zero weren't in her room. When he heard the sound of a car's engine, he walked over to the window to see a car driving off fast. He snarled as he walked out of the room.

**(Underground Tunnels)**

Singe had worked for Lucian for a long time. He walked into his 'office' to the hanging tortured man. It's not that he had anything against the guy they were taking blood from, they just needed his blood, to see if he was the one.

The last line of Alexander Corvinus.

He doubted this one was, but Lucian wanted to make sure. Singe walked over to the man, a needle in hand. He injected the needle into the guy's neck, ignoring his painful groans. He pulled the needle, taking some of the man's blood, pulling the needle out he walked over to one of the vials carrying blood. He poured some of the blood in it, and started mixing it up, he sighed in disappointment as the blood turned dark red. He heard footsteps, turning around he saw Lucian walking in.

"Any progress?" Lucian asked.

"Well yes, and it is a negative." Singe said, Lucian growled in rage. Singe walked over to the wall, on it was a list, crossing off the name James Corvin, he checked the next name.

Michael Corvin.

**(Hospital)**

Michael was having a really weird day, he was caught in a shoot-out this evening with some sort of gang war, he honestly didn't know. His friend, Adam looked at Michael with concern.

"You are heading home?" Adam asked, Michael without looking, nodded his head.

"Yeah, Nicholas gave me a couple hours off." Michael said, putting his stuff away.

"By the way," Adam started, "he said you did a terrific job tonight with the surgery." Michael nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said, before leaving. Adam sighed, closing his locker.

"Take it easy." Adam said, watching as Michael closed the door. Michael felt tired, he was having a weird day.

And he felt it was only going to get weirder.

**(Underground)**

'We were ambushed." Raze informed setting the body of the dead Lycan on the table. Lucian stood across from him, Singe next to him as he started pulling the bullets out of the body. Lucian couldn't help but notice the blades on Raze's chest.

"Death Dealers, three of them." Raze informed, Lucian could care less about Vampires, he wanted to know something else.

"And the candidate?" The Lycan leader asked, Raze sighed.

"We lost him."

"You lost him?" Lucian asked, Raze nodded. Lucian growled, his teeth sharpening. Singe paid no mind as he pulled the bullets out.

"Look at this mess."

"AG rounds, high content. Prevented him from making the change." Raze informed, Singe stopped pulling out the bullets.

"No use in digging out the rest. Silver penetrated his organs, regeneration impossible at this point. Now then," Singe looked at the blades in Raze, "Let's take these out." he said, grabbed a pincher.

"Relax." The scientist ordered, grabbing the blade and pulling it out. Raze growled in pain, but other than that he was fine.

"The vampires didn't realize you were following a human, did they Raze?" Lucian asked as Singe pulled out another blade.

"No." Raze answered, before he corrected himself, "I mean, I don't think so."

"You don't think, or you don't know?" Lucian asked, Raze looked at him.

"I'm not sure. GAH!" He growled as Singe pulled the last blade out.

"There you go you big puppy." Singe said, setting the blade down. Moments later the three heard beeping, walking over, Singe walked over to their next target they acquired before. He started mixing the blood once more, but it only turned dark red. He looked back at Lucian, shaking his head.

"Negative, I must really have a look at this Michael." Singe said, Lucian growled.

"Must I do everything myself?" Lucian asked, he was about to walk away, but stopped in mid step. He looked at Raze.

"Raze." The Lycan Second in Command looked up, "Was there only three Death Dealers?" Lucian asked, Raze shook his head.

"No, there was more... He was there Lucian." Raze informed, Lucian eyes widen, before he glared at Raze.

"Well then, I better hurry up then."

"But why Lucian?" Singe asked.

"Because if you knew Zero as much as I do. Then you would know he is going for the human, he knows, and I need to stop him. This time I will have his head." Lucian said, walking out of the room.

Tonight, the hunt will begin.

* * *

**And done, holy crap was this fun to write. I know, not a lot of action. I hope you guys enjoyed, please review, pm for ideas, etc.**

**Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. The Hunt

**Hey everyone, glad to have a positive feedback from everyone. Now let me go through the long responses.**

**SPARTAN-626: Thank you.**

**gwb620: Thanks, same here, especially 3.**

**jack: Ah, thanks, you're making me blush. I wouldn't say its a legend, but I'm glad you really enjoy this story.**

**Guest/Lily/Hi: Guys, you have to be patient, I'll try and update, but I am a busy person. But I hope you enjoy this.**

**Kyle: Thanks man.**

**SaiyantonianSage: Thanks Sage, and yes, yes he is. :)**

**soul beater: I wouldn't say copy right, since Zero is Omega. But I get what you're going for.**

**Guest's: Thank you.**

**LordWinter13: Well thank you, man I surprised people find this story so funny. I try to make them funny, but I feel like they aren't funny enough, guess I was wrong. Glad you all enjoyed the story.**

**Lola: I'll try, but I am busy.**

**Guest: Possibly next chapter.**

**TemperanceBooth1: Thank you.**

**Well I hope everyone enjoys this. If not, well thats fine by me. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hunt**

**(New York, Corvin's Apartment.)**

"This place is a shithole." was the first thing that came out of Zero's mouth as he stared at the apartment building. It was a three story building and judging from the graffiti and the numerous broken windows, not a place that provided good room service.

"Man, I was expecting something bad, but not like this, am I right Selene?... Selene?" Zero looked over, only to see his Vampiress partner emptying her stomach over the other side of the car. Zero walked over to her, grabbing her hair so she didn't get vomit in it.

"You okay?" Zero asked, his famous grin on his face. Selene wiped the remaining vomit off the corner of her lips, glaring at her partner.

"You're an asshole and a horrible driver." Selene said as she walked past the Hybrid, who was chuckling.

"Oh come on, my beautiful succubus. You can't hate me for being me." Zero said, the Vampiress ignored him as she walked into the building, followed by her partner. When Zero walked in, he cringed in disgust.

"Oh good lord, it smells worse than my room." Zero said, covering his nose with a hand Selene rolled her eyes as she walked into the elevator, Zero following after. They now stood in front of apartment Five two; Michael Corvin's room. Selene reached for the door knob, but was stopped by Zero. He pulled her aside, a smirk on his face.

"Allow me Selene." Zero said, Selene stepped aside as the Hybrid stood in front of the door. Zero cleared his throat a bit, before taking a deep breath.

"Fus... Ro... D-"

"Don't." Selene cut him off, before kicking the door open.

"I would have made it more badass." Zero grumbled, walking into the room. Honestly he was not impressed by the place, but hey he was a Hybrid who lived in a sweet ass mansion with three hot chicks. This guy was a nurse, so I guess you don't get the best places.

"Man what a dump."

"Zero."

"What?" Selene looked around the whole house, even looking at the picture frame of the man and a woman.

"She's hot."

"Zero!"

"Sorry... not sorry." Zero said as he sat on the bed, getting a glare from Selene, "What?"

"We are inside the apartment of a man hunted by the Lycans and you are laying on his bed?" Zero looked at her, before shrugging as he didn't see anything wrong with it. He even pulled out a blunt and started smoking.

"Really? Now you're smoking?" Selene asked, making Zero groan.

"Jesus mom, it's weed. No one gives a shit. Now are you going sit on the bed and share this with me?" Zero asked, Selene shook her head as she leaned on the wall for support. It seemed she would have to wait for this Michael, and so the two sat in silence. Selene was slowly breathing as she looked outside for any car that would stop by and Zero was busy taking a puff.

"Hey Selene?" Selene looked over at her partner.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were in Vegas? When we walked right into a Hive of Lycans? Not just Lycans, but werewolves." Zero asked, Selene nodded her head. She did remember that day, it was one of the few incidents in her long life that still made her shiver today.

**(Ten years ago, Las Vegas Sewers.)**

"This is truly disgusting." Zero sneered as he covered his nose with his sleeve. Since he was part wolf he could smell the worst of it. Zero and Selene were walking through the sewers, and unfortunately that meant they were in literally in deep shit.

"Calm down Zero, this could be worse." Selene said, but deep down she was beyond grossed out. Still she was a professional, unlike some and she would act like it.

"You're right, it can be... Oh wait, check it out a needle. Let's get jacked up on Heroin Selene." Zero said in a mock tone, "Or how about after this, we get some cocaine and get really jacked up."

"Zero."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and keep silent."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, we are close." Selene said, noticing it got darker as they walked through the systems. Zero sniffed the air, before cringing in disgust.

"To what? The Hive or the end of the sewer system because either way. It smells like shit."

"That's because it is shit." Selene stated as they kept walking aNd before she knew it, it was pitch black.

"Great, now I can't see anything." Zero said, before he bumped into something, "Ouch."

"It is very dark in here. I can't see you." Selene said, before her face hit something hard. "Ow!"

"Jeez, what are we walking into?" Zero said, using his hands to feel out for anything.

"Hold on, I think I have a glow stick" Selene said as she reached for her back pocket.

"Okay good, because right now I am holding onto your breast." Zero said, his hands holding Selene's breast in the dark. "Man Selene, you need to shave."

"Zero... I don't feel you." Selene said, making Zero's eyes widen.

"Then what the fuck... is this?" Zero asked as he started squeezing for a reaction.

"Give me a second." Selene said as she cracked the stick. It took a few seconds but it instantly brighten the place, "Now where are... we." Selene mouth dropped as she saw where they are.

"Now what the hell is... shit." Zero said, seeing his hands were grabbing the chest of a massive Lycan. Zero looked around to see that he and Selene were surrounded by a large number of the beings. Zero looked back at the Lycan he had his hands on, then back at his hands and could only do what his mind was telling him.

"... Honk... honk?"

RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And that was one of the bloodiest nights both Zero and Selene have ever had.

**(Now.)**

"Yeah... I'm gonna take a dump." Zero said as he threw the puff away and hopped off the bed.

"Really, taking a shit in the man's house?"

"It's already shitty Selene. I bet shit is better than this." Zero said as he walked into the man's bathroom, causing the Vampire to groan in irritation.

**(Later)**

Michael walked through the hallway to his apartment. Today was possibly the shittiest day in his life, first he almost died in a shootout between some gang, then someone apparently totaled his car. How could this day possibly get worse?

And it just did.

Michael saw that his door was open, or more like kicked into splinters by brute force. Silently, he picked inside the entrance to his apartment, looking for any intruders. He noticed that besides his bed being ruffled up and the blunt weed on his desk, nothing else looked disturbed. That is until he heard his toilet flush, and saw from under the door's crack a light.

"Oh my god, he doesn't have any toilet paper!" Someone yelled from his bathroom, Michael for a second recognized that voice. Seconds later, he heard a gurgling sound coming from his bathroom.

"Oh god, oh crap, oh crap." Michael heard the man said as he heard shuffling. Michael realized it was his toilet making that noise, and the smell of shit soon filled the room.

"Oh jesus its everywhere! Selene! Help!" The man screamed, but before he could open the door, someone grabbed him by the throat and pressed him to the wall. Michael looked down and to his amazement, was a woman holding him with one hand.

"Why are they after you?!" The woman asked, confusing Micahel. Who were they? Who was she, and why was she in his apartment.

Correction, why were they in my apartment? Michael thought, noticing another man joining the ridiculously strong woman.

"And I just want to add, someone destroyed your bathroom. They will not be mentioned." Zero said, ignoring that toilet paper stuck on his foot. Michael got a good look at the two, and he had a sudden realization on who they were.

"I remember you two, you were the ones having that shootout in the subways." Michael said, making Zero chuckle.

"Hey Selene, he remembers us." Zero said, before he started sniffing the air, before snarling, and Michael saw two fangs sprang from his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, there was a sudden howl, like one you would hear from a wolf. It seemed the other two knew what it was before they pulled out two dual wielding pistols and started shooting the ceiling. Taking his chance at escaping Michael ran down the hallway.

"Hey buddy! You may not want to run!" Zero yelled, running out of Michael's apartment. Before on the other side of the hallway, three werewolves smashed through the window. All three ran through the hallway, before several shots rang out, and they fell to the ground dead with holes in their head.

"Shit, missed four." Zero cursed as he reloaded. Finally, Michael made it to the elevator, he started pressing the buttons, the elevator door closing as slow as a turtle.

"NO!" Selene yelled but it was too late as the elevator door snapped shut. Suddenly more werewolves started appearing, surrounded the two. Zero chuckled, flashing his sharp teeth, before placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Go get the guy, I got these hairy beasts." Zero said as he dropped his guns. Selene nodded, before she got a new route. She started shooting the ground around her in a circle, before it finally gave in and dropped her to the second floor, leaving Zero with the Lycans.

"Now boys, we can do this the easy way," Zero said as he pulled off his coat and set it aside, "Or the hard wa-" Zero was cut off as a Lycan tackled him, biting in Zero's shoulder, and he suddenly found himself dog piled by a ball of furry and smelly creatures, all taking a swing and bite out of him.

"Hard way it is." Zero thought as his eyes transformed into pure blue iris, before his body started transforming. Bones were mixed or broken to make new ones, his ears started extending to that of a bat's ears and wings started sprouting from his arms, before a hand shot out of the pile, gripping a heart. And if anyone would to come out of their apartments, they would see some sort of creature tearing a giant dog man apart.

Michael silently relaxed, taking deep breaths and trying to figure out what the hell just happened. This was all so confusing, just who were those two and what were those creatures. He needed to tell the authorities... and then he just realized how stupid that sounded. Oh hey cops, two people appeared in my apartment and then started fighting dog men... yeah that would make sense. The elevator dinged and slowly opened while Michael made his attempt to run, but there was someone there. The man looked up at Michael, smiling.

"Hello Michael." Lucian said, stepping forward at the young man. Michael made an attempt to run, but Lucian caught him, having a godly grip on the younger man's coat. Suddenly, several shots ran off as Lucian was hit with several bullets.

"Shit, I missed two," Selene cursed, before she realized what she said, "Oh god, Zero is rubbing off on me... Oh god."

Upstairs, a certain hybrid was laughing, while feasting on the dead Lycans. Meanwhile, Lucian, still bleeding out grabbed Michael and sank his teeth in his shoulders. Selene yanked Michael away by his leg before running down the hallway, much to Michael's ire. Lucian smiled as he pulled out a small vile tube, before pouring blood into it. He got what he wanted... but he wanted more. Not just from Michael, but from the Vampiric bitch and her lap dog.

**(Outside)**

Selene threw Michael into the front seat as she took the driver's seat. She instantly slammed on the gas, driving through the streets. She was unaware as a fully healed Lucian ran out of the apartment and started giving chase. Thanks to his abilities he was gaining speed, catching up to the car. When he was close enough Lucian jumped on top of the car, causing Selene and Michael to jump in surprise.

"Goddammit!" Selene thought, but externally she kept her cool, besides, what could he do now? Suddenly a blade was stabbed through the top of the car, making Michael jump in surprise. Selene kept herself calm as the blade was pulled out, before stabbing the car again, missing her by inches. It pulled out as Selene was still driving away, before the blade stabbed through the car, this time stabbing her in the shoulder.

"AAHH!" Selene screamed in pain at the steel blade stabbed right into her bones.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, a bat like creature feasted on the meat of the Lycans. It was hungry, it wanted blood, and blood it got. Granted it preferred... less fat in the meat, but hey, it was still good.

"AAHH!"

The creature dropped a bone from its mouth, its ears twitching at the sudden scream. It was no stranger to that sweet angel's voice, and to hear it scream in pain caused its fist to ball into anger. Its expression turned to pure rage as a growl escaped its throat, before wings sprouted and it jumped out the window.

Back in the car chase, Lucian smiled as he attempted to kill Selene. He pulled out the blade, now he knew where she was and had the perfect spot to aim for, her small framed head. He pulled the blade back, ready for the kill, before he heard a screech, looking up he was tackled by some black creature that lifted him in the air.

"What the hell was that?!" Michael asked as he watched something crash into the road, Selene's eyes widen at the creature, realizing who it was. But she kept driving, though her eyes looked back one last time before making a turn.

Lucian groaned as he stood back up, noticing the creature in front of him. It was no Lycan, but some sort of bat creature, its body was huge, standing as tall as a Lycan, if not a head bigger, its muscles were ripped, covered by black fur, claws as sharp as knives, if not sharper. Its face had bat like features, such as long ears, a snout, black souless eyes, and rows of sharp teeth. But Lucien knows this creature, he had seen it before, he had faced it before.

"So, you finally accept your beastly instincts?" Lucian asked, the creature snarled at him, the only answer it could give to him.

"Well then, if you did, so shall I," Lucian said as he pulled off his coat. The bat creature watched as Lucian started transforming. His body was covered in black fur, his legs transformed into hind legs, his face transformed into some sort of dog creature. The two creatures stared at each other, snarling and screeching at each other, before charging. The bat got the upper hand as it tackled the wolf and threw him into a wall. The wolf sanked its teeth into the bat, causing it to screeching in pain, before pushing the wolf off him.

The wolf slashed at the bat, three scars ran across the bat's chest, but it did little to stop him as he grabbed the wolf and sanked its own teeth in the wolf's shoulder. The wolf roared in pain, but at the same time sanked its claws into the bat's chest, making it screech in pain. The wolf lifted the bat over its shoulder before throwing it into a giant trash can. The bat flew out of it and landed on the ground, glaring at the wolf. The wolf snarled, challenging the bat, for which it accepted. But to the wolf's surprise, the bat took a deep breath, puffing its chest out.

Before the wolf could react, the bat unleashed a sonic so loud, windows around the whole street smashed into pieces, car alarms activated and the ground around them cracked. The wolf was blown back from the mere force of it, but dug its claws in the ground. With its incredible strength it picked up a piece of the street and used it as a shield. The bat stopped screeching, rubbing its sore neck from the scream, but had only a second to catch the piece of rubble the wolf had thrown at it. The bat caught it, being pushed back a few feet, but remained its ground. Of course it was unprepared as a fist came through the rubble piece, sending the bats flying. The wolf shrugged off the stone, walking towards the bat.

The bat glared at the wolf, wiping the blood from its lips. Before its head was grabbed and smashed into the ground. The wolf continued doing this until the bat's head was buried in the road. The wolf grabbed the bat by the neck and pulled it out of the ground, roaring in its broken face. Feeling victory in its hand, the wolf's teeth sharpened as it prepared to sank its teeth again on the bat's neck. But it was stopped as the bat grabbed it by both sides of the head, before releasing another unholy screech, right in its face.

The wolf let go of the bat, yelping from the sudden numbness in its ears. The bat screeched at the wolf, before digging its claws in the chest of the wolf, lifting it over its shoulder and into a wall. The wolf growled as it attempted to get up, but was smashed aside by the bat, before it started beating the wolf's head in so hard it destroyed the concrete wall around it. The bat continued to do this, its eyes, while soulless, had rage in them. That is when it realized what it was doing, it stopped suddenly. It took a step back, looking at its bloody knuckles, before back at the beaten wolf.

**"...Lu...Lucian."** The bat growled out, all it received was a growl. The bat turned its back to the wolf, walking from it. But that was its mistake as the wolf tackled it, sinking its teeth into its shoulder, causing the bat to screech in pain. The wolf however was pushed off as the bat's wings sprouted from its back, before the bat took to the sky. The wolf watched it fly away and slowly, Lucian was turned back to human. He watched as the bat flew away, a smirk on his face.

"Next time dog, next time and I will finish what you started." With that Lucian was gone, down to his home.

**(With Selene)**

Selene drove through the streets, Michael in the seat next to her. He noticed she was dozing off, but not from being tired, but from the blood loss.

"Hey you need to st-" Michael attempted to grab the wheel but a gun pointed to his head stopped him.

"Don't touch me!" Selene ordered, before she kept her eyes on the road, "I'm fine," That wasn't the case as Selene started dozing off again, though this time she actually closed her eyes.

"Oh shit!" Michael exclaimed as their car fell of the road and into the harbor. The car slowly sunk into the ocean, with Michael trying to get him and the unconscious Selene out of there. He pulled out her gun and shot to the glass, but to his surprised it had no effect to the glass.

"Bullet proof, really?" Michael thought, before he started feeling wet, that's when he noticed water was slipping in the water. He tried kicking the door in, but it seemed the door was stuck. He took a deep breath before the car was full of water. He kept kicking it, even when it wouldn't budge. He felt the car finally hit the bottom of the water, which made him wonder where they were. Slowly though, he felt himself in need of oxygen, his vision getting darker by the minute. He thought he was going to die here and now. But it seemed fate had something in mind, for the last thing he saw was some giant black creature punch itself through the car window, before his vision faded to black.

The water bubbled for a few moments, before the bat sprang out of the water. It screeched for air, wings extended as it held Selene in its arms. Michael gasped for air as he looked around, before he found himself flying above the water.

"What the hell?" Michael thought, before he noticed something grip his shoulder, he looked up to see an unholy creature with wings holding him.

"AAHH!" Michael screamed, whipping himself to get out of the creature's hold. The bat rolled its eyes, before letting go of Michael and letting him fall. Michael screamed as he fell, but landed in the sand hard, not enough to break anything, but enough to hurt. The creature landed on the ground next to him, for which Michael noticed Selene in its arms. The bat walked away from Michael and under the boardwalk, while Michael followed the bat creature.

"Hey she's dying!" Michael yelled, trying to reason with the creature. The bat screeched at him, which sent Michael a couple steps back. The bat looked back at Selene noticing she wasn't breathing. It took two fingers and placed them on her chest, Michael watched all of this transpire. He watched as the bat pressed its fingers against Selene's chest and, to his shock, she started coughing, the water in her lungs came out as she leaned to her side, before resting on her back. The bat then noticed the wound on her shoulder, placing a finger on it causing Selene to hiss in pain. The bat retracted its claw, regretting the decision.

"She was attacked by that guy back there." Michael said, the bat looked back at him, before back at Selene. It then lifted a finger, the nail around it got longer and sharper before it placed it on the wrist, and Michael watched as it cut through the veins. Blood spilled out of it, dripping into the sand and onto Selene. The bat lifted Selene's head before placing the wrist near her mouth. Michael was confused by this, what it was doing to her. He heard her groaning, pushing the arm away but the bat pressed on. This went on until the bat lost its patience and screeched at her. Selene looked up at the soulless eyes, before finally giving in and opened her mouth, a pair of fangs sprouted from her teeth. She sinked her teeth in the bat's wrist, finally drinking the bat blood, much to Michael's confusion and disgust. Once she was done, she pushed the wrist away, blood over her face. The bat did something close to a smile and nuzzled its face to hers, a purr escaping its face.

"Asshole," Selene groaned, before she closed her eyes. Michael watched in silence as the bat picked her up bridal style, before it placed its legs on the board walk and somehow sticked to the wood. He watched as both Selene and the bat dangled upside down, before the bats wings covered them like a cocoon. Michael now just sat there, the silence broken by the deep noise of the bat's snoring and sounds of the waves crashing into the ocean. He growled in pain from his shoulder, looking over he saw the bite marks the man did to him. He was still confused on what was going on, who was that man, what was this creature, and what did it all have to do with him? He looked back at the cocoon covered bat, watching its wings move with every snore. He wondered what they felt like, he had never been fascinated with bats, but it still made him wonder. So, he slowly reached over to feel the bat's wings, wondering if they felt like anything.

Instantly, the wing opened up to show the bat, wide awake and staring at Michael. As fast as the bat wing opened up, Michael acted like he was scratching the back of his head, whistling innocently. He looked back, hoping to see the bat asleep, only to see its cocoon moved on the other side of the boardwalk, far away from him.

**(Lycan Lair)**

Singe cleaned the blood from his hands, sighing in annoyance at another failed test. He would have to await for Lucian to return. As if on cue, the leader returned, slightly bloody but perfectly fine.

"Well, did you?" Singe asked, Lucian said nothing as he held up a tube of blood. Singe's eyes widen, taking the tube, looking at it in awe.

"Could it be, our days of waiting are finally over?" Singe asked, Lucian walked past him.

"Test it and we'll find out. Oh, and Singe," Singe turned around just in time to catch another tube of blood, "Why don't you take that for a spin as well."

"Whose blood is this?"

"Who do you think?" With that, Lucian walked out of the room, Singe's eyes widen more in shock, could it be who he thought it might be. He'll have to test it out.

**(Later)**

"SONJA!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"LUCIAN!"

"ZERO!"

Selene gasped, her heart beating like a jack hammer. She looked at her surroundings, before she realized where she was. She was back in the coven, in her room with a certain Hybrid she laid on. She realized she was sleeping on his chest as the Hybrid slept, inhaling and exhaling above her. She looked at her shoulder, only to see it fully healed with no scar in sight.

"Oh, good evening Mistress!" Selene looked over to see Yuki, in her hands was a tray of what was hopefully blood tea. Yuri walked over to the bed as Selene leaned up, holding her head.

"Oh, my head," The Vampiress groaned as Yuki set the tea for her.

"You two were out like dead bodies, nothing could wake you two up." Yuki said, handing Selene the tea.

"How long was out?" Selene asked as she took the tea, and started sipping it.

"A day," Selene spit out the tea, spraying the blanket on her bed, "That's going to take a while to clean."

"A day?!"

"Yep, when master got here, you were asleep in is arms. He never left your side, even went into a mini hibernation." Yuki said as she poured more tea, handing it to Selene.

"But how? Why?"

"He was worried sick about you, he hasn't eaten, hasn't drinking, nothing. Just laying right next to you, before he soon took the deep sleep." Yuki said, Selene looked over at Zero, and notice he looked a little pale, no worse than her, and Michael... OH SHIT!

"Michael?!" Selene yelled, looking around before noticing the human was sleeping on one of her couches, sound asleep.

"We allowed him to sleep here since he was the one you were looking for." Yuki said as she placed Selene back on the bed, "Now you must get some rest Selene, you fully haven't recovered y-"

"SELENE!" The familiar voice of Kraven roared as he slammed on their door, making Yuki glare at the door.

"He's been trying to get in for the past two days." Selene turned to see Seras walk out of closet, a set of clothes in hand. "It's good to see you are awake Mistress."

"Yes, I could say the same if I wasn't sore." Selene groaned, rubbing her neck as well.

"Um Mistress," Seras said, leaning in to Selene's ear, "I must inform you that your human has been bitten."

"I know Seras, I know," Selene said as she stepped off the bed, much to Yuki's dismay.

"Then why do you keep him around? The moon will be full in two days, do you think that is a wise decision?" Seras asked, Selene sighed as she undressed herself, making both girls cheeks blush as Selene took the clothes from Seras.

"No, I don't," Seras said as she put on the black suit, "But I know a place where we can keep him, in the mean time I need to go check the library." Selene said, walking to the door.

"Do you think that is wise Mistress, with Kraven out there?" Yuki asked, Selene looked through the peephole and saw no trace of the sub leader.

"I'll be right back, if Kraven comes in, tell him I'm... taking a stroll, something Zero would do." Selene said as she walked out of her room and towards the library.

"Oh, hopefully the human won't wake up." Yuki said as she eyed the human, he didn't seem much, but who knows what he could do.

"Yuki!" Yuki turned around to her friend's distraught voice, only to giggle at the situation she was in. It seemed Zero was being a little grabby, even in his sleep as now had Seras wrapped in a hug, with Zero licking her cheek.

"Sorry Seras, can't help with that. When he's got something, he won't let go." Yuki said as she skipped away, much to her friend's ire.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Seras whispered harshly, before she started blushing and moaning as her master while in his sleep touched certain parts.

**(Library)**

Selene currently had one of the old history books in hand, reading through it. It showed the old pictures of the great war, of how Viktor killed and defeated Lucian. But now she had doubts and she needed to found out. Back at the apartment, when she shot that man that bit Michael, she saw something on him. It looked to be a medallion, something she had seen before, when she was much younger. That is when she finally saw what she was looking for, it was a picture frame, a ripped one, of Lucian.

And around the man's neck, was the same one she saw at the apartment.

She now put two and two together. Lucian had somehow survived and now wants Michael... Why, now she had to know. She needed answers, and she would need them by someone else, the only person with the answers.

"Viktor."

**(Selene's room)**

Erika walked into the room of the Vampiress bitch. She had a few things against Selene, mostly for being the prize of the coven and the appeal of Kraven, much to her dismay. She looked around, noticing the sleeping hybrid and of his assistant, and on one of the couches was the human she kept. Erika walked over to the human, getting a good look at him. Quite attractive, not the Zero or Kraven type, but not bad for a human.

She then turned her attention to the man's bloody clothed shoulder. It was clean, but she decided to take a look and to her shock it was a bite mark, a Lycan's bite. Instantly, Michael's eyes shot open, and to his shock Erika jumped away and onto the ceiling, hissing at him. Michael jumped off the couch, and taking his chances ran towards the window, jumping off it.

"What's going on?" Seras asked, now released off her master's hold, who now had a pillow to hold, before she noticed Michael was gone."

"OH NO!" Seras yelled, loud enough for the whole Coven to hear.

"What happened?" Kraven yelled just as Erika ran out of the room.

"The human got away and worse, he was bitten." Kraven's eyes widen at the news, before seconds later Selene was in the hallway.

"Mistress, Michael is gone!" Seras yelled, much to Selene's shock. Kraven glared at Selene, before looking at everyone else.

"Leave us." No one tried to argue as they all left. Kraven walked up to Selene, glaring down at her, but she made attempt to look away. Before she knew it a hard slap ran across her face, her cheek red from the back hand. But she looked back at Kraven, glaring at him. Kraven made another attempt to back hand her, but was stopped by a powerful grip, nearly breaking his arm.

"Master!" Kraven turned to face the Hybrid, only to be punched square in the noise.

"I told you, never to hit Selene again." The hybrid growl, Selene looked over at her partner, but to her shock he had blood running down his face. Zero wiped the blood away, ignoring it before looking at Selene. They stared at each other for a while, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"So Selene, let's go get your human." Zero joked, handing Selene her guns.

"Get the car ready, I need to do something." Zero made a mock salute as Selene walked past him.

"Aye, Aye captain. Seras, Yuki get your stuff we're going!" Zero yelled, making both his servants cheer and in a blur of light they were already in gear. Yuki looked the same, but Seras had something close to a goddamn Anti-Tank rifle.

"Seras, where did you get that?" Zero asked, eyeing the rifle.

"Craiglist."

"... Alright then," With that Zero and the girls walked into the garage and got another car.

"Master... what happened to the other car?" Yuki asked, Zero remained silent as he started up the car, before looking back at the two girls.

"A wonderful question, now let me answer that question with another question. Who do you think is the better dri-"

"Selene." Both girls said simultaneously, making Zero look at them, a tick mark on his head.

"Prepare to eat your words," After a few minutes they saw Selene finally go into the garage, before she entered the other seat next to Zero.

"What did you do?" Zero asked, noticing Selene's quiet expression.

"Nothing, now go." Zero was about to make another attempt for a joke, but remained silent as he noticed Selene's quiet expression. So he revved up the engine before driving out of the garage, and away from the Coven.

"Hey Selene, why don't you tell the girls what happened to the car." Zero said, making both girls look over at the silent Selene.

"... It's in the bottom of the ocean."

"WHAT?!"

"Because of Zero,"

"Yeah... Wait what?!" Selene however ignored them as her mind wandered off.

**(Earlier)**

_Selene walked down the hallway, making sure no one followed her. She started traveling down, before making her way to the basement of the Coven. But it wasn't the basement, it was the sleeping grounds for their leaders. Every hundred years the next leader would be woken up, while the current one would go back into hibernation. It was right now Amelia, then Marcus, and then Viktor. But for her to find the answers, she would need to break the rules._

_She finally made it to the sleeping grounds, she walked into the room, seeing the two symbols on the grounds represent each leader. She looked around before she found the V. Twisting the V, the ground shook around it before the circle opened up, and out came the resting bed that was Viktor's. Once it was set down, Selene stared at the lifeless body that was her adoptive father, the man that raised her, the one that introduced her to her new partner, and the one that would hopefully give her the answers she needed._

_She pressed a button on the side, for which the feeding tube moved so it was over Viktor's mouth. She pulled open her sleeve, before biting her wrist and pulled away. She waited as the blood stopped and filled the tube, feeding Viktor. She moved his bed over to another room, so when he wakes up he can feed himself. With that, she walked out of the room, closing it behind her and hoping she would gain the answers she need._

**(Later, Coven)**

Kraven was pissed, beyond pissed, no! Absolutely livid. Not only did Selene, her lap dog, and his little followers leave to find the human, but apparently the Vampiress decided to slip into the sleeping grounds to wake someone up. Erika was behind him as they made it too the lower levels, walking into the sleeping grounds. He looked down to see Viktor's sleeping ground empty, as was Viktor.

"What did she do?!" Kraven yelled, looking at Erika.

"Whats this ruckus?" A voice asked, Kraven's eyes widen at the voice, as did Erika's, especially when she went on her knees, bowing her head. Kraven turned around, to come face to face with the elder Viktor himself. His body was skeletal, with no life in them, his back was filled with red tubes, filling him with blood.

"My lord," Kraven said, bowing, Viktor glared at Kraven, before gesturing to Erika to leave.

"Leave us," Erika left the room as fast as she could, leaving Kraven to the wrath of Viktor.

"Do you know why I have awakened servant?"

"No my lord, but I will soon find out." Kraven said, but Viktor had no care for that.

"You mean when you find her." Viktor said, more of a statement because he knew it was true. Selene had awoken him, and he had seen from her blood, what she has seen.

"Yes, my lord."

"You must let them come to me, we have much to discuss." Kraven already knew who he was referring to as they. Zero has always been Viktor's favorite soldier, because while he was crazy, he did what he was told.

"She has shown me a great many disturbing things." Viktor continued, looking through the visions. He had seen what this Coven had become, "Things that would have been dealt with soon enough. This coven has grown weak, decadent. Perhaps I should have left Zero in charge." This was like a stab to Kraven's heart. Suddenly Viktor started gasping, seeing the visions cloud his vision.

"My lord, please let me summon assistance. You are in need of rest." Instantly, Viktor's eyes shot open, glaring at Kraven.

"I've rested enough, what you will do is summon Marcus." Viktor said, Kraven looked over at the ground, where the M laid, before back at Viktor.

"But he still slumbers, my lord." This news surprised Viktor.

"Amelia and the counsel are arriving tomorrow night to awaken Marcus... not you," Kraven continued, much to Viktor's shock.

"You have been awaken a century ahead of schedule." Kraven finished, Viktor walked over to the stone throne, sitting in it. He could not believe Selene had broken the code, and now he could not do anything but let her suffer the wrath of the counsel. He looked back at Selene.

"Bring her to me, bring them both too me... They must suffer punishment."

* * *

**And done, I don't have much to say but I hope you guys enjoyed it. What does Lucian want with Zero's blood? What will Viktor do to both Zero and Selene? Will Selene get the answers she wants, will she be happy for the answers she gets. And will Zero finally get some? We'll find out next chapter!**


End file.
